usagi havin a baby
by usagimamruchibiusa
Summary: usgis at he baby shower when her water brakes she has a tie gettin there


open mine next usako chan minako said   
ok sure usagi slowly takes the gift and grips her stomach  
whats wrong usagi?mamochan said  
i think my water broke! usagi replied  
WHAT?!?!!?! everyone said and started runin around   
setsuna and hotaru slowly walked to the phone   
setsuna slowly and calmly picked up the phone and called a cab and the hospital  
MINNA HOLD ON LETS GET HER IN THE CAB!setsuna said  
o...o.o...k mamochan said shakily grabin her arm and walks her to the door  
hmm can i stay in there while shes havein the baby haruka said  
michiru pulls her hand back and slaps her in the back on her head NO! U CANT!  
falls to the floor face first BANG! i was just askin has that tear water fall face haruka said  
well dont think bout askin bout that again haruka michiru said  
ok ok just dont hit me haruka said walkin out the door with michiru  
OMG WHAT TO DO WHAT TO DO!! minako runs around   
passes out on the floor ami  
walks out the door with a sweat drop rei  
setsuna grabs makoto and minako when they run by come on u two  
grabs her hand OK OK ITS OK USAGI WE R GOIN TO THE HOSPITAL CALM DOWN mamoru says  
mamochan i am calm ur the one who should calm down usagi says  
R U KIDDIN IM CALM IM CALM IM MEAN WHATS NOT TO BE CALM ABOUT  
mamoru says  
usagi mamochan plz calm down  
the cab gets to the hospital so does every1 else  
mamochan slips and falls on his face runin to the counter  
okmywifeishaveinababyhelpushelpus! mamoru says fast and all together  
slow down sir we need ur name where u live whats happenin and whos hurt  
chiba mamoru my wife is havein a baby hurry!!!! he says nervousely  
setsuna and hotaru calmly walk to the waitin room and sit down lettin go of makoto and minako  
haruka looks at all the nurses walk by and starts to fall this one  
but michiru grabs her and starts yellin at her  
haruka gets away and starts to run around with minako and makoto as michiru chases her with a chair  
rei looks around ok so lets see what should i do says nervousely  
ami is in another room bein atended to still passed out  
i hope they dont kill each other setsuna says with a sweat drop  
mamochan walks beside usagi as they take her to the room  
usagi its ok u can get threw this no prob   
mamochan ur not the 1 bout to go in labor just calm down  
i cant because ur im labor i mean bout to be i mean ah! mamoru says  
GET BACK HERE HARUKA!!! michiru yells  
they put usagi on the tabel slowly  
ok usagi um what do i need to do tell me i feel so helpless mamoru says  
calm down and sit back and relax usagi says  
all of a sudden she screams as she goes into labor  
everyone in the waitin room looks in the direction as they hear her scream and start to freak out  
PEOPLE CALM DOWN setsuna says but noone listens  
hotaru lets go in there with usagi ok? setsuna says getin up and walkin in there hotaru behind her  
um push usagi!!!!! mamoru says nervousely  
setsuna makes mamoru sit down   
usagi pushes hard closin her eyes grabin his hand crushin it  
AH!! TO TIGHT USAKO TO TIGHT mamoru says  
usagi does listen and squeezes more pushin harder  
USAGI!!!! mamoru screams  
setsuna trys to pull her figures off of mamorus hand but no luck   
ok usako the baby is half way out come on u can do it the doc says  
haruka takes a pick at usagi and smiles damn now wounder mamoru likes her  
michiru pops her over the head with a chair and the nurses run to haruka and tak her into a room with miruka runin after the tryin to hit her again  
one more push usagi dco says  
usagi pushes hard as her body has sweat all over it and the baby comes out in tears she relaxes   
mamoru looks and the baby and gets up and to look at it and pass out he wakes up in a hospital bed next to usagi with her laughin as setsuna tells what all the senshi were doin   
mamochan ur up she kisses his cheek  
mamoru sits up and looks around jumps up im fine i have always been calm and cool he runs into the walk oops sorru then he hits the door o didnt see it then he slips back and jumps up again im fine  
usagi has a huge sweat drop setsuna he was like this the whole time?  
o no of course not u had his hand half the time he was screamin setsuna says as they bring the baby in  
wow shes so pretty hotaru says holdin her then hands her to setsuna and setsuna hands her to usagi  
i will name u chibiusa lil one usagi sys almost cryin ur very specal ur a symbol of mamoru and my love u know that   
mamoru gathers all the senshi and the run in givin her complements   
mamoru french kisses her we can get through anything together lets go home now says smilin  
  
the end  
i hope like it everone im out for now!! 


End file.
